Nasty, Dirty, Filthy Snape!
by sexyllama57
Summary: Professor Snape has a filthy mind. 19 year old Hermione likes how he thinks. Two weeks of detention isn't enough for the both of them. They cant stand being in a room together, with clothes that is.


Nasty, Dirty, Filthy Snape!

"Turn to page 394." Snape said to Hermione. She had two weeks of detention for talking back to the Professor. She had been a little out spoken lately in his class. "I've read this chapter before Professor, and I think that we should read something a little more relevant." She said mockingly.

"I am the Professor. You are the student." Snape sounded a little too empowering. He had been thinking of fucking Hermione for months now. He had a feeling that her misbehavior was the reason why he was so turned on. He liked a dirty, nasty girl. He wanted to misbehave as well.

"Professor show me how to brew this potion." Snape retrieved the potion ingredients from the potions covert. When Snape returned Hermione was bent over reading the potion steps. Snape liked how Hermione looked, he loved a naughty girl bent over like a slut. He reached over and lightly caressed her upper thigh.

"Professor!" She exclaimed. She loved his warm hand and wanted more. But what would Ronald think?

"Granger I can smell you from here. Its intoxicating.." He wanted her. He felt the blood rushing to the lowest point on his body. His erection was growing. What was it about Hermione that made him so horny? Just the scent of her made him want himself deep inside of her.

She wanted him. "Professor? I think todays brewing is now over." She looked down at his erectness. "Are you sure you don't want to play a game?" She slowly undid her robes and in a swift slow motion she was left undressed and venerable. Her perky nipples were hardened by the cold of Snape's office. "Come here Professor. I want to teach you a lesson." He wanted her. He wanted himself in her tight wet pussy.

"Let me take the rest off. I want to see every part of your body." He unbuckled her size C cup bra and absorbed the smell of her perfume.

He caressed her left nipple in between his thumb and middle finger. He slowly kissed from her from her neck to her right nipple, moving his tongue like he was eating ice cream in the hot sun. He didn't want to play games anymore. He licked his way to Hermione's sex.

She intentionally moaned. Ron had never licked his way to glory like Snape did. She wanted to fuck Snape more often.

Snape moved lower and lower, her pink laced panties were soaked in her juices. Snape lowered the laced treasure to Hermione's ankles. A nicely trimmed bush sprang out. "Hermione! Why, why, why.. I need to clean you up!" Snape kissed her thigh, swept her up and laid her flat out on his desk.

"Open. Now." He was demanding. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it now.

"Yes Professor." She did what she was told. She liked this game.

He licked her inner thighs, then her stomach. Moving away from her glistening sex. He wanted her to want him.

"Say you want me you slut!"

"I want you. Please!"

He dived into her licking her clit and fingering her tight pussy. Licking her was the most intense taste he had ever put in his mouth. He wanted more. Snape was licking her to an orgasm.

"Please… don't… stop" she moaned he was going to explode in his mouth.

"No, not yet Granger. I'm going to fuck you first." He wanted to be in control Hermione has disrespected him before.

"I don't think I can handle you." Snape undid his pants and out came a monster, 10 inches of pure masculine cock. Ready for a girl to ride.

"You are going to take it. Like the little slut you are."

She looked ready and unsure. Could she handle that much of Snape?

"Fuck me."

He went deep inside her. Feeling the wetness and tightness of her pussy. He had been with women but not like Granger. He moaned. Missionary wasn't enough. He lifted her in his arms with his cock still drilling in her core and made her ride him.

"Mmmmmmmm… Deeper" Snape said while pulling her closer to his pelvis.

Hermione was climbing towards her orgasm. Fuck Ron! She loved Snape's throbbing loins. She was so close. Over and over she had him slam into her. Over and over she moaned. "Ahhhhhh!" She combusted.

Snape wasn't slowing down he switched position and he got the top. Watching her tits bounce was a dream he wanted to keep going, but with her tightness how can he not cum?

"You're a slut Granger. I will cum in you like the slut you are."

He deepened her, stretching her, opening her. She was his. With one pounding he came deep inside of her. She was a little slut and she was treated like it.

"Professor? Fuck me again tomorrow?"

"You have two more weeks of detention for being a whore Granger. Out of my office now!"

"Yes Professor!"


End file.
